fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Elric/Live-Action
(Live-Action)}} Appearance Edward retains his appearance from both the Manga and Anime, wearing his trademark Red Coat and Black Undershirt and being short for his age. Personality Edward still retains his cocky, sometimes childlike attitude, and still has his strong intelligence and Alchemic skill. Relationships All of Edward's relationships towards the other characters are completely unchanged from the Manga or Anime adaptations. Alphonse Elric Edward's relationship with his younger brother is easily the strongest and most significant of his personal connections. Ed is very protective of Al, but Al seems to care about Ed in an almost parental way. Though the Elric brothers have wildly different personalities and argue often about the best way to go about things, they are close enough that each would readily and willingly give his life for the other. As it is, Edward willingly sacrificed his right arm as material for a Soul Binding Transmutation after Alphonse's whole body was taken into The Gate (an act that almost killed him) as part of the payment for the attempted resurrection of their mother. Edward managed to call his brother's soul back from the void and affix it alchemically to a suit of armor, but remained wracked with the guilt of having both initiated the experiment that caused the accident and damning his brother to a cold existence inside an artificial body incapable of physical sensation (something that Edward believed his brother blamed him for). Despite his own physical hardships with his automail limbs, Edward appears to care relatively little about returning his body to its original state and is entirely focused on restoring Al as soon as possible. Winry Rockbell Ed's relationship with Winry Rockbell is likely one of his more complex personal connections. Born to the kind family that lived next door to the Elrics, Winry grew up alongside Ed and Al and means as much to them both as would a sister; she and Ed are more than childhood friends, they are a family. As such, however, Edward argues with Winry even more than he does with Al, their similarly stubborn personalities keeping them at odds with one another despite their powerful bond. After the terrible accident that claimed Ed's arm and leg, Winry took on the role of his personal automail mechanic, building him sophisticated new limbs at the tender age of eleven. Since then, Winry has served as Ed's constant well of support, both mechanically and emotionally, though they still find themselves arguing frequently. However, this affectionate hostility appears to be masking a deeper relationship. Though Edward has not outwardly admitted any romantic feelings toward Winry, he is rather overprotective of her and becomes unnaturally flustered at the mere suggestion of an amatory relationship between them. Winry, for her part, has admitted to herself that she fell in love with Edward long ago. This relationship was confirmed at the end of the series, with Ed confessing his feelings to and eventually marrying Winry. According to the Fullmetal Alchemist Chronicle (Official Guide), they get married in 1917 and have two children. Roy Mustang Officially, Colonel Roy Mustang is Edward's superior officer, but their relationship is far from the typical professional connection. There exists between them a sort of amicable animosity, as Roy takes a great deal of personal pleasure in teasing Fullmetal and watching him squirm under his orders and, at the same time, Ed takes pleasure in getting around his orders and showing Mustang up whenever he manages to find an opportunity. Though their meetings are fraught with a great deal of apparent, mutual dislike, Flame and Fullmetal hold a great deal of respect for one another and are compatriots as well as co-conspirators in the secret battle against the Homunculi. Having originally scouted the young boy for the State Alchemist program and formed a bond with him, Roy genuinely wishes to see Edward fulfill his goal and Edward also subtly supports Mustang's secret bid to become the Führer and improve the country. References Navigation Category:2017 Live Action Characters Category:Stubs